


In Aeroplane Over the Sea

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Is a Darling, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Fluff, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short school vacation to SeaWorld is filled with ups and downs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Aeroplane Over the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/gifts).



> This was for **Clocks** in the First Class Airmail exchange, though it's been altered from the original version she had. 
> 
> Many thanks to **firstlighofeos** for the beta. Title from Sufjan Steven's song by the same time.

Erik’s mind settled into the subtle changes in the plane as it started its descent, the feel of the familiar mechanics working together calming his nerves. As he became more aware of the plane, he felt someone trying to grip an armrest for dear life. Casting his eyes back, he noticed that Sean looked like he was about to throw up, his lips pursed together tightly to keep from whimpering, or worse, screaming.

“Help him out?” Erik asked Charles, who was still reading the SkyMall catalog.

“You don’t usually like that,” Charles replied.

“I can feel Sean crushing the armrest, and it’s terribly distracting.”

“Oh,” Charles said, before surreptitiously raising his fingers to his temple.

“Much better,” Erik said, a sigh escaping his lips as Sean relaxed.

“Why is he so nervous?”

Erik stared at Charles for a minute. “Have you seen the runway here? It just sort of appears after the hills.”

“Many times, yes.”

Erik wondered how Charles could have missed that this choice of airports would cause the children some distress.

 _A wonderful start to this vacation,_ Erik thought.

-

Thankfully, the drive up to Torrey Pines was blissfully quiet, with all the kids sleeping or playing on their DSes in the back of the van.

“Why are we so far away from SeaWorld?” Erik asked as he drove north, away from San Diego.

“The hotels in and around Gaslamp are all too much--too crowded, too touristy, too bustling. I wanted something quieter for this trip. More like school.”

“Then why did we leave the house in the first place?”

“They all wanted a trip--you did, too.”

“But coming all the way across the country for just a few days’ vacation?”

“Better to have a California holiday than one in New York.”

Erik grumbled a bit, but even he could agree that a haze of grey clouds was better than snow. “Right. So why Torrey Pines?”

“Nicest place I could find.”

“Of course.”

-

It had been three days since they’d arrived in San Diego, and the weather had not improved much. Grey clouds hugged the coast each morning, not burning away until the afternoon. Today was more of the same, the sky outside the hotel only slightly more grey than any other day of their trip so far.

“We’re still going to SeaWorld?” Raven asked, standing at the window in the lobby, eyes focused on the sky.

“It’ll be fine. It never rains in Southern California,” Charles said.

“Albert Hammond, Charles, really?” Erik asked.

“What?” Charles looked at Erik quizzically before glancing out the window. “We’ll be fine at the the park.” He nodded to confirm that the day’s agenda was still going to proceed as planned.

By the time they arrived at SeaWorld, the clouds looked more slate than murky white, but Charles still insisted that it’d be fine.

Of course, two hours later, they were all huddled in one of the exhibits that didn’t require them to be outside.

“Erik, will you go to the car to get the umbrellas?”

“Why do I have to be the one to do it?”

“You’re the oldest?” Charles half-asked, leaning into Erik.

Erik huffed in response. “Fine, but only because you’re horribly obnoxious when you’re wet.”

-

Erik returned about an hour later, soaked to the bone, his pants clinging to him.

“You owe me, Charles.”

“Oh?” Charles’ voice was teasing despite the look on Erik’s face.

“I’m soaked.” Erik pulled out his wallet, the leather dripping as it left his pocket. He opened it fully, showing bills sticking to each other and dripping, too.

“But you did get the umbrellas and jackets. The children will thank you. Won’t they?” Charles asked in his lecturing tone--stern and expecting agreement without question.

There was a series of half-hearted “thank yous” from Raven, Hank, Alex and Sean.

-

As Erik drove the car away from the park, the kids were all silent, hands rubbing against their jackets for warmth.

“Everyone, shower when you get to the hotel,” Charles said, and he watched them all nod their heads.

The rest of the ride passed much like it had before, in comfortable silence, with the kids in the back watching the scenery. Erik’s eyes caught the way the storm had cleared away the grey, leaving behind a dull blue that blended into the oranges and pinks of the sunset.

Once they’d safely arrived at the hotel, the kids all hurried up to their rooms, though Charles stayed behind.

“Erik, I believe I owe you something very special for today,” Charles said, his fingers trailing down Erik’s chest.

“Is that so?” Erik’s eyes took in all of Charles’ dry appearance. They lingered at Charles’ chest, and he noted how prominent the peaks of Charles’ nipples were even though a shirt and cardigan.

“It is. I thought we might shower together.”

Erik grabbed Charles’ hand and pulled him towards the elevator.

-

After a trip to Legoland and one day of relaxing in Torrey Pines, their vacation came to an end. All that remained was the flight back to New York and the drive up to the mansion.

As they waited for the other passengers to finish boarding the plane, Erik felt the steel of the plane gripped tightly by a set of hands. Looking over at Sean, whose freckled hands were squeezing the armrest tightly again, Erik sighed. “He’s at it again,” Erik whispered into Charles’ ear.

Charles looked over and calmed Sean’s mind with his own. “Better?” he asked.

“Much.” Erik settled back against the seat, content to let the subject drop, closing himself off to Charles’ always curious mind.

Just as the last passenger walked by, Charles spoke. “Don’t be like that. You don’t talk about the specifics of your mutation much.”

“That’s because it’s my mutation,” Erik said.

Erik heard more than saw Charles huff in frustration. “I’m sorry,” Charles murmured. “How can I make it up to you?”

Erik shot Charles a look that could have caused the entire plane to collapse in on them. “You can be a loving husband who will let me suffer through this five-hour flight to JFK in peace.”

He leaned back against his seat, rolling his shoulders to let out some of his earlier tension.

 _There’s nothing I can do for you?_ Charles said mentally.

 _No, not right now,_ Erik replied.

 _Not even if I do this?_ Charles asked, sending Erik an image of the two of them rutting against each other atop the satellite dish.

“Charles,” Erik grit out, trying to will his body not to react.

“What?”

 _Dirty pool,_ Erik replied, trying to keep himself from yelling before the plane taxied off the runway.

_Don’t know what you mean._

_You do, and you know I’m horrible at resisting your mental sexual tension sessions._

_Then what would happen if I sent this?_ Charles asked, sending an image of Charles pressed against the window of their shared office, ass wiggling.

The plane started to lurch forward, Erik slowly losing control as he imagined himself behind Charles, cock slick and waiting to push into him.

“Calm yourself, darling,” Charles said sweetly, rubbing Erik’s forearm. Hank, Raven, Sean and Alex all turned their attention to the two of them.

“I’m fine, everyone,” Erik said calmly. His hands gripped the armrests tightly. _That’s enough,_ he told Charles.

_I don’t think it is. I didn’t get to do nearly enough with you while we were on this holiday. I’m **owed** something._

_You’re the one who said we needed to bring the kids to San Diego. I would have been fine with a weekend to Cape Cod._

_Then I would have missed the glorious sight of you dripping wet from the rain. I wouldn’t want to lose that._

Erik growled. _If you’re going to do this, know I’ll have my way with you when we get home._

 _I’m counting on that,_ Charles said, as his hand rubbed against Erik’s thigh.

_You’ll be sore for a week._

_Holding you to that,_ Charles replied, squeezing Erik’s thigh in agreement.

Erik let his head fall back against the seat, relishing the feel of Charles’ hand on his leg and willing the plane to take off.


End file.
